This Was Life
by Obsessed01
Summary: Just some random pool house drabble that should have occured had summer gone according to plan. PG-13 for refrences to sex and lesbians.


A/N: Written because the four of them need to hang out.

* * *

"It's hot," Seth whined from his place on the pool house couch.

"It's summer," Marissa said from where she was laying on the bed.

"I know Summer's hot but I'm talking about the temperature. And you shouldn't talk about your best friend like that. People might start to get ideas." Seth paused and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Marissa, are you a lesbian?"

She didn't bother to answer, just chucked a pillow at him. He dodged it and in the process dropped his head onto Summer's lap. She pushed at him weakly. "Ew, I'm gonna get all hot and sticky!"

"Mmm, just how I like you."

"Shut up, Cohen."

"Yeah, that was definitely, like, too much information."

"Well, I guess I was just starting payback for all of the lovely visuals you and Ryan have provided us with over the past year."

Summer snorted and tried to hide the smile by placing a hand over her mouth. Ryan's head popped up at the mention of his name and Marissa's jaw dropped a little.

Seth turned his face upward looking at Summer (she had failed in pushing him off of her lap). "Let's makeout."

"God, Cohen. I swear all you ever think about is sex."

"Even better," he said.

"It's too hot to have sex."

"Summer, it is never too hot to have sex," he told her, still hoping to get a little action.

"Maybe later," she said, hoping he would leave her alone about it.

"You hear that, Ryan? I'm having sex later."

"Wow, Seth. That's great," Ryan said, not trying to sound even the littlest bit interested.

"But I agree with you," Summer stated, speaking to Seth. "They have presented us with way too many nasty images. I think it's time we repay them." Summer leaned down and planted a kiss on Seth's lips.

"Dude, I don't even want to know what they're doing." Ryan was laying on the bed, not paying much attention to anyone. All he could hear were some very interesting noises coming from the couch. He assumed they were making out, but then assumed maybe they were doing a little more when Seth moaned. Sick.

"Ew," Marissa said as she turned away from them. "Since when do they do PDA?"

"I don't know if we count as public but if we do, it sounds more like a public groping session than a "display of affection"."

"We could always do the same," Marissa said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

She leaned down as Ryan placed a hand on the back of her hand and she fell into him because really, they had no problem with PDA. Both makeout sessions were halted, though, when a voice was heard.

"I thought you kids…" Sandy stopped abruptly upon approaching the scene. "Now that's just weird."

"Dad! What's up?" Seth sat up immediately and tried to casually wipe the lip gloss from his lips.

"You're gonna need a tissue for that Seth," his dad told him.

"Right."

"We're not really like that," Summer tried to defend. "That's actually the first time we've ever done that."

"Yeah," Marissa agreed, not thrilled about being caught making out with Ryan for the second time.

"Oh, except for that one time in the car," Summer brought up. "Remember?"

"Okay, one, you're not making our point any stronger. And two, that was just you and Cohen in the backseat. Ryan was driving," Marissa informed her.

"Come on, Coop. I saw your hand…" Summer paused when she remembered that they were trying to convince Sandy that they weren't just hosting a service party in his pool house because she said, "And I'm just going to shut up now. Cohen, talk."

"You see dad, there was some conversation about the weather, no lie. Right guys?" Everyone frantically nodded their heads yes. "And then hot and sticky people, specifically Summer. And then Marissa was all "ew" so we discussed certain visuals that I don't care to repeat nor relive. And we, meaning me and Summer, thought it appropriate to repay a certain two people for some certain discomfort and thus starts the making out of me and Summer. And then those two," Seth pointed in the direction of Ryan and Marissa before continuing, "are just nasty and they just makeout wherever the hell they see fit." Apparently he was more concerned with defending Summer and himself. "So that's why you walked in on all four of us making out. Separately. Well not separately. We were making out with our respective partners but not like together as in all four of us."

"Mmhmm." Sandy nodded his head. "Ryan, do you have anything you would like to add?"

Sandy looked to Ryan who, not surprisingly had been quiet throughout this whole conversation. He shook his head and said, "Nope. That sounds right. Oh, except the part about me and Marissa because we're not like that."

"Okay," Sandy said slowly. "I don't even remember what I came out here for so I'm just going to go back inside now."

"Alright. Bye then," Seth said. "Oh, and dad? Can we maybe _not_ tell mom about this?"

"Yeah, of course," Sandy said before he turned around and headed back for the house.

"Way to go," Marissa said. "You two just had to make out, didn't you?"

"Ohmigod!" Summer spoke so quickly it came out as one word. "You guys are, like, _always_ making out. The one time Cohen and I make out in front of anyone but ourselves—"

"That was the second time, Summer," Seth pointed out.

"What?"

"The kissing booth and the coffee cart and the declarations of love?"

"Oh, right," Summer remembered and went right on with her story. "The second time we make out in front of anyone but ourselves and Sandy walks in. That is so not fair. You guys can just waltz around and make out whenever you feel like it and never get caught. Why didn't we lock those doors?"

"Um, because it's three o'clock on a Saturday and that would just be weird."

"Shut up, Cohen. It's your fault we can't have sex now."

"What? Why can't we have sex?"

"Because now, every time I even think about making out with you, I'm gonna remember your dad. And that's just wrong."

"Come on, Summer." Seth scooted closer to her and draped an arm over her waist. "Please," he begged.

"Nope. There's no way." His breath was hot on her ear and she watched Ryan and Marissa lay back down on the bed facing each other, clearly discussing a topic more entertaining to them.

How was sex not entertaining?

Summer shoved at Seth but he wouldn't budge. He was whispering dirty things in her ear and she couldn't help but smile. "Later," she said, finally giving in and hating him for making her feel that way.

"Are you two finished yet?" Ryan sat up and looked at them as Summer finally succeeded in shoving Seth off of her. He fell dramatically to the ground, though she hadn't pushed him nearly that hard.

"Yes," she said as she kicked Seth for being such a baby.

"Ow."

He rubbed his back where her foot had made contact and she made a mock sympathetic face accompanied with an "Aw, poor baby."

"God, you guys are dysfunctional," Marissa commented.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Seth told her.

"I'm bored," Summer declared, yawning a fake yawn to prove her point.

"Me too," Marissa said, agreeing with Summer, not minding that it was just a little bit rude. They were just boys. Their boyfriends to be exact.

"We can play the ninja game," Seth suggested and Ryan moved to get out the PS2.

"But we suck at the ninja game," Summer said.

"We can have sex," Seth offered as a new idea.

"Later," she told him.

"Noted," he said.

Ryan tossed a controller to Seth and said, "One of you gets to play winner."

"I want to!" Summer adjusted herself on the bed, apparently forgetting that she "hated" the ninja game.

"No way, I'm playing," Marissa said.

"Yeah and maybe if you had called it first, you would be. But I did so therefore I'm playing," Summer said, her bossy, selfish side on full display.

"That's cheap because I didn't know we were calling it," Marissa said, still attempting to get her way.

"Well that's your own fault."

Then out of nowhere, Marissa tackled Summer and they fell backward onto the bed. This type of behavior would be expected from someone, like, say, _Summer_ but never from Marissa. The boys sat back as they watched their girls fight their little wrestling match.

"Whoever wins this, gets to play," Marissa said as she flipped Summer onto her back.

"Fine. Because we both know I will win," Summer declared as she held Marissa's hands above her head while twisting into a really uncomfortable looking position.

"Dude, this is awesome," Seth said, leaning over to whisper to Ryan.

Ryan just nodded as he stared at the girls, rolling around together on the bed.

"So, do you guys do this often?"

Both girls stopped moving a moment to glare at Seth. "Shut up, Cohen," they said in unison before returning to their mock wrestling match.

"Um, maybe you should, like, pull Summer off of her or something," Ryan suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Because certain parts are about to fall out of that shirt," Ryan explained.

"It'll make it more interesting," Seth said, hoping to convince Ryan that it's a good idea for the girls to keep wrestling.

"It's getting violent."

"Fine," Seth huffed. He got up and began to pry Summer off of Marissa all the while mumbling about why someone would want to ruin the glory that is two hot girls wrestling.

Marissa sat up and adjusted herself as Ryan sat on the floor by her feet. Summer turned her attention to Seth and began wrestling him to the ground. Ryan, deciding that both Seth and Summer were too preoccupied to play, tossed a controller to Marissa. They started their game as Summer sat on top of Seth's chest, declaring herself victorious.

Yep, this was life.

* * *

A/N: This is what their summer _should_ have been like. But unfortunately for us, there were stupid pregnant girls and selfish little boys and a dumb kid named Zach. Hope you like. Leave me a review.

P.S. I'm working on another chapter of Just Let Us Be Us Again but it's moving kind of slow. I'm trying to get it out for you guys though. Oh, and I'd like to take this time to wish Adam Brody a happy birthday cause he is definitely, like, really hot.


End file.
